User blog:WarpSpawn/25yrs Of Grim Darkness
Well, technically the celibration was on sunday but thats not going to stop me from creating a post to celibrate the 25th anniversery of Rouge Tra- I mean, warhammer 40k! From its humble beginings as the epic "Rouge Trader" game (when geanstealers were a single race and it wasn't all grim dark, and it was awsome) to the hum-tum money sqeezing 5th edition that we know today, warhammer has evolved a great deal over the past several years due to the marketing industy and thus has gained a wide fan-base of which was only passed on by word and mouth (that was untill the video games), of which includes ourselves and I thought that it be only right that we celibrate/comment on this event. First of all I need to ask, how did you celibrate such an event of pure awsome?, I myself, woke up early one morning, at 6 in the morning to better prepare myself to be one of the first to head down to games-workshop and party, just as planned. I was, however, disappointed to learn that once I got that at 9:59, that the shop had opened earlie and that bigger fanatics than myself had stormed in, taken all the crimson-fist models and taken most of the badges of which I was striving for. Regardless of the event, I sat down and did some more daemon conversions untill the manager announced that the events would soon begin. You could say that the rest of the day wen't pretty great from there. -our first event was a Squig shooting contest, in which we took a character from our collection and used them to take down as many as up to 20 squigs in one turn, of which I chose my herald of tzeentch. That is to say, unfortunatly I didn't win as the prize went to some guy who brought a BANEBLADE to the match. -A cup of Rage later, it was time for the speed painting competition in which we were all given a space marine to pain in 25min, sound like a long time? hell no, when your trying to get those shoulder pad trims just right, its damn time consuming. anyway, I managed to win the competition with my Brazen Claws clour scheme....messy colour scheme....with a tint of green.....regardless I won myself one of the few remaining badges and got myself a eight pointed star of chaos tattoo. Just as planned. -After that I missed out a vast majority of the events that followed, with the last event I played being a match between any unit we chose as a singular on its own. One guy picked a Stompa, The winner from the squig shooting contest had his BaneBlade, another had Ku'Gath, Failbaddon, Tharka, you name it, with one guy even picking Kaldor Draigo, of which caused much RAGE. as for me? I don't have many big or major HQ models so I just wen't for the Changeling (because hes full of WIN). its safe to say that I lost, coming 4th place in the finals, but I'm happy, I mean, I managed to kill Kaldor Draigo, which warms my heart to know that Matt ward is crying out their, somewhere. -other than that, we had a big party, Nom'ed lots of food, had A big HUGE anniversery cake and ended the day by shouting "WE ARE THE SPACE MARINED, AND WE SHALL KNOW NO FEAR!", with be obviously offering my prayers to the dark gods during the outcry. but enough of me talking about stuff of which will have no doubt have taken most of this page just talking about how my day went, and I wouldn't be suprised if you skipped the entire article. but just so say, how did your day go? and more inportantly, Happy birthday 40K! thumb|right|500px|Wow, Actual chanting space marines that don't suck?, A tribute that actually has a song that's translatable? Thats a win right there. (just as planned) Category:Blog posts